


Charcoal and Lightning

by kitana



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for being so kind as to tell me where mother is, shachou,” Kadaj began, leaning down in front of Rufus and pushing his hair away from his eyes. “For that, I have something special for you and your subordinates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoal and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the smut in this story, I’m going to say that Rufus and Reno have a bit of an established relationship. With that said, the only other thing I can say is that this is super cracky. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but you know it’s extremely difficult to write sex between more than three people! I had to draw myself a diagram for the position everyone is in, so if anyone’s having a whole lot of trouble visualizing the position, [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v209/kiyoshike/omglmfao.jpg), I uploaded the diagram.

The way Kadaj circled Rufus was predatory, strangely similar to an animal that had finally caught its prey, but the tone the clone spoke with was light — playful, even.

“Thank you for being so kind as to tell me where mother is, shachou,” Kadaj began, leaning down in front of the seated man and pushing his hair away from his eyes. “For that, I have something special for you and your subordinates.”

At those words, Rufus vaguely wondered whether Kadaj and his brethren really believed his lies about Jenova’s whereabouts. Hell, even a child could’ve seen through the thin attempt if it had thought about it long enough. Deciding not to take a chance on doubting his ability to talk his way out of any situation, Rufus shifted minutely in his chair, sparing glances at both Rude and Reno’s battered forms.

It was pretty obvious with the way Rude had been smacked around that he wasn’t going to be getting up any time soon, but when Loz, the biggest of the clones, had complained about being tired of standing, Kadaj had happily given the darker Turk new employment as a chair. Reno, on the other hand, was being shadowed by Yazoo; any noise or movement the redhead made was greeted by expressionless emerald mako-bright eyes, almost like a warning.

In times like this, the Turks were paid damn good money to stay close to Rufus. In all actuality, they weren’t that far from the blonde president, but for all it was worth, Rude and Reno could’ve been sitting in his lap and they still wouldn’t have been close enough for Rufus’s tastes at the moment. Rufus gripped the armrest of his chair in exasperation and turned his attention back to Kadaj.

“Oh?” He finally replied, his speech calm, sharply contrasting his growing irritation. The smile Rufus received next from Kadaj did everything short of making the blonde’s hair stand on end.

Kadaj stood straight and looked back at Yazoo, then Loz; there seemed to be some sort of exchange between them, and the fact that only those three knew what was being said put Rufus even more so on high alert. Shortly after the exchange, Kadaj pivoted, facing Rufus once again.

“I’ve been given the best idea!” exclaimed Kadaj, his voice childlike in its giddiness.

Rufus’s eyes narrowed at the clone. What the hell could he be up to?

“You,” Kadaj pointed to Rufus. “And you,” Kadaj pointed again at Reno, who yelped painfully and cursed as he was pulled up none-too-gently by his long ponytail. “Are going to entertain us!” Kadaj finished as he spun on his heel towards Rude. “And you’re going to watch!”

Rude only grunted in reply, coughing when Loz’s weight on his abdomen shifted.

Rufus waited with a mixture of dread and anticipation as Kadaj stalked around him again. Unexpectedly, Rufus felt a rush of air around him as the blanket covering the majority of his body was yanked away, and he was promptly pushed back into his seat when he subconsciously rose to take the blanket back. It apparently was a damn good thing that Rufus hadn’t had Jenova’s head in his lap this time. He felt exposed, but had no time to contemplate the feeling as Kadaj fisted a handful of his hair and yanked his neck back uncomfortably.

“You’re going to do everything we tell you to, shachou,” Kadaj mock-whispered. The clone had to be loud enough for anyone in a ten mile radius of Healin to hear. “Won’t you?”

Rufus was damn close to grinding his teeth in fury, but he even pushed _that_ back to keep his calm façade together. “What else do you want from me? I’ve told you, three times already, where Jenova is. Don’t you need to go get her?”

Kadaj released his hair. A soft thud and a gasp later, Rufus had his answer in front of him as obvious as saying that Meteor had been huge.

“Long time no see, eh, boss?” said Reno softly, grinning a bit to hide the pain of being lifted and dropped repeatedly, among other things. Leave it to Reno to try to make the circumstances less serious than they were. It was an attempt, though, that didn’t go unnoticed by Rufus.

Back to the matter at hand. Yazoo had dumped Reno face first into Rufus’ crotch with a smirk that gave him absolute chills. That alone said everything he needed to know, and it drove home the little detail that _no, there was no rush to get mother because, hey, now that we know where she is, we can have a little fun._

Despite the fact that he knew better, that no, they really _didn’t_ know where Jenova was, Rufus didn’t have much choice in the situation. He had to play the part of a defeated foe in order to make his lie even more concrete. If there was anything to be grateful for in this situation, Rufus would be grateful for the fact that it was only Reno and Rude here.

There was a momentary stillness in the room – apparently the clones had intended for Reno to get moving immediately. When he didn’t, Yazoo’s gun met the back of Reno’s head expectantly, and Reno forced himself to look up into Rufus’ eyes. He wanted to say _sorry this isn’t on better terms_ , but with the knowledge that the long-haired clone would shoot with no hesitation if he didn’t get his way and a gun to his head as a reminder, Reno instead slowly climbed into Rufus’ lap, planting a tentative kiss on the man’s lips.

It took a moment for him to respond, but when he did, Rufus saw out of the corner of his eye that Yazoo was withdrawing his gun. Yielding to Reno’s questing tongue, Rufus opened his mouth, and saw that Yazoo put his gun away completely. Rufus’s arms came up to encircle Reno to encourage him further, and Reno broke away from the kiss in favour of licking Rufus’s ear. It was just an excuse to speak.

“How far are we supposed to take this?” Reno whispered, barely audible.

Rufus exhaled; it had been too long. Even so, this wasn’t the kind of situation he’d wanted to reacquaint himself with Reno’s body in. “As far as it takes to prove to them.”

Reno seemed to be content with that answer and went back to nipping at Rufus’s ear, his hands coming up to undo the bandages around Rufus’s forehead. Leaning back to toss the bandage away, Reno was up close and personal with the small spots of Geostigma that dotted the line of the blonde’s eyebrow. He kissed them and Rufus forcibly held back a flinch of pain, a tremor that only Reno could feel.

Reno’s apology was to push Rufus’s suit jacket away from his shoulders and make quick work of the president’s vest buttons, lest their ‘viewers’ become irate again and decide to make good on all of their unspoken threats of bodily harm.

Rufus could feel everyone’s eyes on him, especially Rude’s behind those dark sunglasses, and as uncomfortable as it was to be watched, the blonde willed himself to relax.

 _Convince them_ , he thought to himself. _Convince them._

Rufus let Reno pull away his jacket and vest, leaving him in the black shirt he wore underneath all the other layers. Rufus pulled Reno back down for another kiss, this one hotter and more urgent. Somehow he had to convey to Reno the little bit of information that now was definitely not the time to be taking things slow or easy. Reno seemed to take the hint and kissed back just as hurriedly, alternately biting and sucking the president’s lower lip, adding little breathy gasps for added effect.

Rufus felt himself reacting to Reno’s kisses in an instinctual way, his hands slipping down and hooking into the waistband of the Turk’s pants, bringing Reno’s groin to his own. The blonde felt Reno’s calloused hands pull his shirt out his slacks, felt it when those same hands smoothed over his chest and nipples, bringing the small nubs to full attention.

It was a little painful for Reno, with the position he was in (on top of Rufus’s lap in a wheelchair; who would’ve imagined!), but the little shocks firing up his spine into his groin with every hardly detectable sigh and groan that Rufus emitted made up for it entirely. Gods, it _had_ been too long since the last time.

Reno’s lips ghosted over the bandages on Rufus’s neck, and he longed to take them off, yet he wasn’t exactly sure what he would see if he did. Rufus pushed up into Reno’s crotch insistently, and Reno decided right then and there that the both them were wearing too many clothes and screw everything else right now; his mission was the eradication (or maybe just the removal) of Rufus’s clothes.

Just as Reno made motions to remove the blonde’s shirt, he was pulled off of Rufus’s lap roughly and dumped back to the floor. Before he could speak properly and voice his displeasure, cool lips covered his own, a tongue thrusting deep into his mouth, ravaging his lips for all he was worth. Reno had no choice but to grasp at the man who was now straddling him and try to push him away, even though that was to no avail.

Yazoo didn’t release Reno until it could be plainly seen that the redhead was dizzy and suffocating. Reno inhaled sharp breaths for what seemed like the longest time, before his attentions were turned to Rufus, had who been extracted from his wheelchair, and was now next to him, breathing just as heavily. Rufus was staring at something though, and Reno followed his gaze.

“Lovely show, shachou,” Kadaj started, bending down to straddle Rufus’s lap. “But now there’s something else you can do for us.”

“And what’s that?” replied Rufus sarcastically, scrutinizing Kadaj’s every movement.

Kadaj grabbed Rufus’s right hand, the one the worst inflicted with Geostigma, and pressed it against his leather-clad crotch. A flash of pain shot through Rufus’s hand and he grunted, his first instinct to snatch his hand away but Kadaj’s grip being too tight to do so.

“Oh, don’t be that way.” Kadaj then said, pressing his lips to Rufus’s and rocking into the blonde man’s hand. Kadaj’s other hand was fast at work ripping away the president’s clothes urgently, and albeit his innermost wishes, Rufus’s body was again responding, this time to the purely wanton way that Kadaj rubbed himself up and down his body.

The blonde shifted his eyes to see Reno being stripped similarly, if not more forcefully than himself. It seemed that the redhead wasn’t entirely immune either – in fact, he seemed to be largely enjoying rough treatment; that is, if the way he twisted in the other clone’s grasp was any indication.

Kadaj’s lips brushed over Rufus’s nipples and he was unable to contain the sharp gasp it caused; another flare of pain went through his body followed by pleasure — it happened every time Kadaj touched bare skin, and soon Rufus was trembling involuntarily, his body clearly unsure of whether to react to the hurt of the aggravated Geostigma or to the warm, slick feeling of Kadaj’s tongue now lapping at his navel.

The youngest clone had almost made it in the president’s pants when Yazoo finally spoke to him.

“Hey, Kadaj…”

The rest of what he said was lost to Rufus, most likely said in one of those exchanges that made him so wary. Kadaj slid off of Rufus’s lap, standing at his full height. “Are you ready, shachou?”

The next movements were a blur to Rufus as he had been bodily dragged again. When his world stopped spinning, he was smothered between Kadaj and Reno, in a strange way. Reno’s face was again buried in his crotch. Rufus jerked unexpectedly when the redhead looked up at him, yanking his pants off of his hips as he did so.

He looked past Reno to Yazoo, and immediately made the connection between what had been said and what Reno was doing now. The gun was back to Reno’s head again, but the look in Reno’s eyes said pretty plainly that he wouldn’t have needed a gun to his head to want to suck Rufus’s cock.

This time when Kadaj spoke, his voice was low and breathy, like a full body caress. “I know you’ll like this.”

Rufus groaned when Reno’s lips engulfed the head of his cock, sucking and licking at the slit, bringing him back to his previous full hardness in no time. Kadaj couldn’t seem to let Rufus enjoy it, though; he unwrapped the bandages around the blonde’s neck, licking at each inch of Geostigma-affected skin that was uncovered.

Reno moaned around Rufus’s cock, and Rufus shivered, his body once again reacting as though Confuse had been cast on him. He could see Yazoo behind Reno, three fingers knuckle-deep in the Turk, hooking and twisting and thrusting. Rufus hadn’t realized it before, but seeing Reno so close to being filled from both ends was highly erotic, and would have to be something he explored further later on.

There was an unsteady sort of rhythm that Rufus found he could semi-relax into. Kadaj’s fingers roamed Rufus’s chest, brushing his sides and nipples. Those flashes of pain always preceded the pleasure, but with Reno gripping his thighs and shuddering so _shamelessly_ around his cock, he found that that bit of pain was fairly negligible.

Yazoo’s fingers must have found something inside of Reno, because now the redhead’s moans were hitting an almost desperate pitch. Rufus couldn’t focus on it though, as Kadaj’s fingers came up to the president’s mouth, stroking his lips lightly, but with purpose.

“Open up, shachou,” Kadaj practically purred, pleased when Rufus complied with less hesitation than earlier.

Rufus had a mind that the clone’s touch would be lukewarm at best, but Kadaj’s fingers were warm against his tongue, his short fingernails scraping softly against the blonde’s palate. After some time, Rufus released Kadaj’s fingers, his mouth feeling strangely more abused now then it had been earlier when the silver-haired clone had coerced Rufus into yielding to his kisses.

Rufus felt Kadaj’s wet fingers trail along his back, then press in an all too familiar place. There was another jolt of pleasure-pain, and he heard Reno cough a little around him. Rufus realized then that his grip on the redhead’s hair had become just shy of painful.

Rufus jerked automatically as Kadaj’s fingers slowly slid within him. The burning ache was pleasantly familiar, and the president found himself craving more of that touch, regardless of where it was currently coming from.

Kadaj’s voice was so low in his ear that he only heard snatches of what was being said to him; a loud groan dragged Rufus’s attention away from Kadaj and Reno, and he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the largest clone still sitting on Rude, but with his legs spread and his hands fisting his erection seemingly in time with the erratic rhythm everyone else had.

There was a sudden sense of loss when Kadaj withdrew his fingers, and Rufus noted the similar expression that flitted across Reno’s face. The young president watched as Yazoo pulled his arousal out of his pants, then move to bring forth and open a vial of bright sparkling liquid.

From Rufus’s experience, he concluded that the vial most likely contained a potion, and the liquid glistened as Yazoo poured it into his hand and smoothed it over his cock abundantly, the longer-haired clone exhaling sharply in pleasure as he did so. Still stroking his cock, Yazoo tossed the vial to Kadaj, and Rufus could feel a tiny trickle of the contents of the vial and Kadaj’s bare knuckles against his lower back. Kadaj’s hands came up again, gripping Rufus’s hips, pulling him up easily.

There was little warning for the shift that came. Rufus discovered himself seated fully and firmly on Kadaj’s cock, the same burning ache intensified and now less enjoyable. There seemed to be even less warning for Reno, who buried his face again, deeper this time, in Rufus’s crotch to stifle a shuddering moan.

“So tight…,” murmured Kadaj, his lips mere centimeters away from the shell of the blonde’s ear.

Kadaj began to movie inside Rufus, and the president was caught up in the tidal wave effect of his movements. Kadaj’s pushed Rufus into Reno, who had no choice but to be driven back onto Yazoo’s cock. The throbbing sensation Rufus felt was subsiding now, replaced by the feeling of being filled continuously.

As much as he tried to hold them in, little gasps and groans escaped Rufus anyway, fueled by the humming around his dick every time Reno moaned and the breathy hitches in Kadaj’s voice as he spoke to him the entire time, whispering little words of encouragement to him.

Rufus could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, when Kadaj hit something inside of him that had him biting his lip determinedly in an effort to keep as silent as possible. One Kadaj noticed that Rufus’s composure was steadily crumbling, he became ruthless, not letting go of the blonde’s hips, slamming into him over and over until Rufus’s head fell back against his shoulder, his body arced and trembling silently in orgasm.

Reno couldn’t help it, and he choked a little as Rufus’s come slid down his throat; he sputtered when Yazoo grasped his cock and pumped, plunging deep into him faster, spurred on by Rufus’s erotic display. The redhead bucked in Yazoo’s grasp, his eyes shut tight as he came, his semen coating Yazoo’s gloved hand generously.

Rufus’s cock slid from Reno’s mouth as Kadaj thrust countless times more before he came; the blonde could feel the warmth as it spread through him, and if he hadn’t been as tired as he was, he could’ve had time to properly bitch and be disgusted about it. He turned his head as he heard a final groan from across the room, and he felt a twinge of amusement at the utterly bewildered look on Rude’s face.

 _Must have been something else to have someone masturbating on top of you_ , Rufus thought to himself.

As limbs disentangled themselves and the three clones prepared to leave, Kadaj turned back to Rufus.

“If we find that you’ve lied to us about mother, dear shachou, I promise you that next time will be significantly _less_ pleasant.”

With those words, Kadaj left Healin Lodge, waving his hands to beckon Loz and Yazoo along with him. It wasn’t until the roar of motorbikes had largely faded into the distance that Reno, Rude, and Rufus dared to breathe.

Reno was the first to attempt to speak, and Rufus cut him off promptly.

“One word and you’re fired.”

“But…” Reno started anyway.

Rude groaned in dismay, thumping his head against the floor. “Reno…”


End file.
